Christmas in Connecticut
by writingrarities
Summary: I borrowed the title from an old movie.  A Trory with a holiday twist. I do love a good Christmas story...  I do not own these characters.  Merry ChristImas to one and all! Please read and review


I borrowed the title from an old movie. This is a little Christmas story with a slight twist. Please read and review. Merry Christmas!

Christmas in Connecticut

The falling snow enveloped everything in a thick blanket of silence and the lack of color was remarkable. A brilliant flash caught his eye as a blue jay swooped onto the birdfeeder beneath the trees. "The color of her eyes." he thought

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Tristan turned and grinned.

"Yes. Let's get this party started."…

There once was a boy, a golden boy who appeared to have it all… good looks, wealth, intelligence, and the attention of just about every young maiden; just about, but not **every** young maiden. It is important to note this for this is a story of that one young maiden, and what happened to the golden boy one snowy Christmas.

Tristan stared through Chilton's mullioned windows in dismay. The snow was falling at a steady clip, blanketing everything with that magical white covering. He really hated Christmas. His cell phone dangled from his fingers. His flight was cancelled! CANCELLED! What was he going to do now? He watched the weather and decided that Fate was still laughing at him. It was the perfectly dreadful ending to a perfectly dreadful chapter in his life and it looked like the next part wasn't looking to get any better. He shook his head in disbelief, sighing out loud as life seemed to hand him another bag of crap. He thought back over the last three months, trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

Autumn

Tristan parked his car in the student lot and sat there lost in thought. The events of the past three days played over and over in his mind. He didn't pay attention to the Jeep that pulled up to the main entrance, nor did he notice who got out. His grandfather was still in the hospital, and Tristan was worried. He loved that old man, more than he loved anyone, and even though the doctors had said Janlen would recover, this last episode scared him. Tristan had spent the last three days at his bedside until he obeyed the gruff yet loving command to get back to work.

That first day was one of uncertainty and abject terror. Tristan paced the halls as the cardiologists tested and diagnosed, leaving Tristan alone with his fears. His Grandmother was enroute from Europe, and his parents were in Japan. Finally, the doctor came down the hall to see the terrified young man.

"He'll be fine, we caught everything in time, but he has to take it easy for a while. You did the right thing to call the ambulance. Had you waited any longer, we could have lost him." Tristan collapsed into a chair as the doctor left, burying his face in his hands to hide incipient tears as relief rolled over him.

The next day was somewhat less frightening for Tristan.

"I'll be fine as soon as these quacks let me get up. I'm going home to let your grandmother fuss over me. It will make her feel better." Janlen Dugrey looked frail and worn. " I want you to get back to that school. Don't waste your time sitting around this place for me." Tristan moved a chair next to the bed and took his grandfather's hand as he sat down. He wasn't going anywhere. Janlen closed his eyes and gripped Tristan's hand tightly. "Í love you son, you know that." He whispered

"I love you too, Grandpa" Tristan replied, his voice thickening with emotion. Janlen drifted off to sleep and Tristan remained, holding his hand as dusk settled outside.

The following morning Janlen awoke to see Tristan asleep in a chair. A nurse had covered him with a blanket. He looked worn out, even in sleep. The nurse entered to take Janlen's morning vital signs and Tristan awoke with a start. His grandfather actually looked better. A restful night had done much to restore his color and his pepper.

"Get out of here son. Get back to school and make me proud." He commanded. Tristan recognized the vigor in that voice and grinned affectionately at his grandfather.

"I think I'll go home and sleep a bit first. I'll go back to school tomorrow." He promised. Just then, a tiny, elegant woman whirled into the room, mumbling in French. Tristan stood up as she entered. Claire Dugrey made a beeline to her husband's bedside, kissed his cheek and studied his face intently.

"Alright, alright Claire. I'm fine." Janlen grumbled, even though he was obviously delighted she was there. Claire turned to her grandson next. She was immediately aware of his exhausted state and reached up to cup one cheek with a delicate hand.

"Ah, mon chou, how tired you look." She crooned in lightly accented English. Tristan cradled her hand with his shoulder, and then bent to kiss her cheek. "I am fine, Grandmére." He assured her as he took her hand between both of his. "He is feeling much better this morning, and now that you are here, I am going home to sleep." Tristan smiled at the woman who meant so much to him.

"Sleep. Then get back to school. " She commanded as she patted his chest and lovingly shooed him on his way. Tristan chuckled, kissed them both again and left. It had been a long three days.

"Ah, Mr. Dugrey. It's good to have you back. I trust your grandfather is doing well?"

"He is. Thank you sir" Tristan replied smoothly and turned to go to his usual seat. That's when saw a girl.

She was just a girl, yet the air in the room grew thin. Breathing became harder. The rest of the world seemed to recede. Her intensely blue eyes took possession of his reason. He drank in every aspect of her person like the young expert he was. Innocence radiated from her in waves. She actually looked shell shocked. He was intrigued. Tristan walked nonchalantly to his seat, yet it felt like time slowed. Who was she? Hormones flooded his teenaged body in a primal surge and bellowed, "Must…have…this …girl! "

"Who's that?" Tristan whispered to the boy seated in front of him.

"New girl." He replied, grinning. Just then, the bell rang

"We've got ourselves a Mary." Tristan announced as the students all left the room. Rory was the last to leave, gathering her books slowly. She walked towards the door and Mr. Remey asked her to stay. Her eyes widened when he gave her a large notebook. This was LAST WEEK's class outline? This was only an overview? Get notes from classmates? Actually talk to strangers? What had she gotten herself into? What had she been thinking? She had always thought of herself as a smart girl, a good student. This was like being buried in an avalanche!

Tristan watched her walk slowly down the hall, looking at the lockers lining the walls. Her brief encounter with Paris was interesting.

"Hey Mary" he said as he sidled up to her. "I could let you use my notes," he said smoothly

"It's Rory.

"I'm Tristan.

" That would be great" she replied with apparent relief.

"I could help you." he intoned and moved into her space.

"Pardon me?" she replied, obviously uncomfortable. She could tell by the tone of his voice and the innuendo dripping from every syllable what he really meant.

"We could study together," Tristan continued. His voice dropped to a more intimate level and he stayed in her space.

"I sort of view studying as a solitary activity" she continued, comprehension and disbelief spreading across her face.

"See you later, Mary" Tristan said with a chuckle and moved away.

"It's RORY," she grumbled as she found her locker.

As days passed, it became evident to Tristan that Rory Gilmore was no shrinking violet. She struggled but she held her own. He watched in awe as she completely lost her cool the day Mr. Medina told her she couldn't take a test because she was late to class. She had successfully resisted his usual come-ons, and shut him down at every turn. Tristan was beginning to envy her ability to ignore social standing, parties, and all the other things that were so important to his peers. While he continued to work his way through the female population of Chilton, Tristan remained tuned into one Rory Gilmore What the rest of the student population didn't get was the one girl who said no was the one he wanted the most.

Tristan continued to observe her. Rory amused him. He could not intimidate her. It was fun to try, but he couldn't do it. He watched her from many vantage points. In the cafeteria, she wore headphones as she read. Waiting for the bus, she read, shutting out all around her. She was in two of his classes, so he spent lecture time gazing at her, lost in thought instead of taking notes. Tristan became more and more intrigued. Rory Gilmore was gorgeous, smart and self-assured. It was the image Tristan projected but not the reality of who he was. Why wasn't she interested?

The Chilton dance was coming up. Tristan teased her as they stood in line to buy tickets. He bantered and probed. Was there a boy? Why wasn't he buying the tickets? Her verbal comebacks were sharp and direct. She was unimpressed by the King of Chilton. She was immune to his smarmy attempts to impress her. He was becoming obsessed. No girl had withstood his charm and attention! The challenge to "get" the new girl had morphed into a longing that was almost painful. Tristan was beginning to admire her strength and personal integrity. He was more than half in love with her already.

The dance was a true eye opener. Dean was tall, good looking and the way Rory looked at him filled Tristan with an envy he had never felt before. It was frightening to need like this. He was driven by desperation to act and failed miserably. Dean routed him swiftly and effectively, leaving with Rory. A dejected and humiliated Tristan remained behind, watching the prize walk out on the arm of her chosen one.

Madeline's party was the next fiasco. His relationship with Summer was going down in flames. He tried to pretend that Summer was the same as Rory. She had the long brown hair, but her eyes were not the same. She was smart, but not as smart as Rory. She wasn't loyal in the least, and the very public breakup in front of everyone, including Rory, was the last straw. Tristan had never felt so alone.

He sat in the empty music room, randomly striking keys on the piano. Rory entered. He groaned inwardly. This is just what he needed. He recalled that conversation. Hope flared when she told him that she was no longer with Dean. It seemed the idiot didn't want to be her boyfriend! Tristan was open, honest and vulnerable as she talked with him. Then, there was The Kiss. She had responded. Hope flared inside of him. Rory had kissed him back, then, inexplicably; she pulled away, mumbled "I'm sorry" and practically ran out of the room. She was gone from the party before he could catch up to her. It was another blow to his ego. "I am reducing them to tears now." he thought. He buried himself in his schoolwork. Rory avoided him, but was not back with Dean it seemed. He tried to get her to go to PJ Harvey with him, but she refused. He acted so childishly that it still made him cringe. He had taken her books, to hold them hostage, and practically begged her to go with him. Then, Dean was there. Rory walked over to him, and Tristan watched them briefly. It looked like they were going to reconcile. He put Rory's books down and walked back into the building. Tristan didn't see Dean drive off alone. Tristan didn't see the resignation on Dean's face, or the acceptance and regret on Rory's. She walked across the street and boarded her bus. Tristan missed all this. Winter came and the estrangement with Rory continued. Tristan thought the couple was back together. Fate was still toying with him it seemed.

Christmas past

His grandparents were away, choosing to spend the cold winter in a warmer place. His parents were off on one of their endless trips, mixing business with pleasure. Tristan was the one family member in residence, with only the servants to mark his comings and goings. Only his own innate intelligence and personal pride kept him focused on school. The holidays were once again here and Tristan was once again reminded why he hated Christmas. His grandmother called and told him to fly to them. . He eagerly packed his gear and threw the bag into the back of his car. He would have skipped school, but there was one last exam to be taken. He zipped along to Chilton, ignoring the lowering sky and the increasingly cold east wind. He took his test, and emerged to find snow falling heavily. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. He called his airline to find out that his flight had been cancelled! The roads were a treacherous mess and his little sports car would not go anywhere in this weather. He plunked his books down on the bench and tugged at his hair. He looked totally dejected. Rory happened to be walking by.

"Snow is magic" she whispered as she stopped and looked out the window. He turned and looked at her. Her expression was transcendent! She was smiling! Tristan actually snorted.

"It is!" she responded, laughing. She turned and noticed Tristan's hangdog expression.

"My flight was cancelled," he continued, wiggling his cell in emphasis.

"Poor boy. Can't fly out for Christmas" she retorted. Normally, Tristan would engage. Now, he was so dejected he resorted to the truth.

"No. I can't get to my grandparents." Rory was nonplussed. Tristan sounded so sad!

"What will you do now?" she asked softly. Tristan turned from the window.

"I don't know. My parents are away." He missed her horrified expression. How could parents not be there for Christmas? Rory watched the snowfall for a moment longer. She began the trudge to her locker. Tristan turned and walked with her. The halls were deserted. They reached her locker and Tristan slouched against the wall as Rory pulled out books and her coat.

"Will you go home?" She turned her head and looked at him

"That will be the trick. My car doesn't do well in this weather." He said and gently kicked the wall.

"Is there anyone here who can give you a ride?" Rory continued.

"No. Everyone is already gone. How come you're still here?" he said suddenly. They had reached the front door of the school. The bus stop was just across the road.

"My bus doesn't come until 1:30" she replied. She opened the door a crack and inhaled deeply. "Snow is magical," she breathed, her eyes glowing.

"See ya." Tristan turned to walk away. He'd have to get one of the servants to come get him. He trudged to his car and yanked his bag from the back seat. He heard someone call his name

"Tristan!" It was Rory! She was standing next to a jeep. "Come on! We can give you a ride!" she shouted. He trotted over to the car and climbed into the backseat.

"Thanks. I was going to call the housekeeper…" He stopped as he noticed a beautiful dark haired woman in the driver's seat. She looked barely older than Rory.

"Tristan, this is my mother. Mom, this is Tristan Dugrey" Rory introduced them.

"Mrs. Gilmore…" he started

"It's Lorelei. Mrs. Gilmore is my mother". She said with a grin

"Uh, Lorelei thanks. I was really stuck." Tristan sat back, for once at a total loss for words.

"So, Bible boy, where shall we take you?" She asked as the Jeep eased through the snow.

"Excuse me?" Tristan said

"Aren't you the boy who keeps calling Rory 'Mary'?" Lorelei continued purposefully. Rory bit back a laugh and just looked out the window at the falling snow.

"Uh, " was all he could get out of his now constricting throat. He had never once been called out like this.

"I can't believe that you still use that." Lorelei shook her head.

Tristan was actually blushing. Lorelei glanced at him in her rear view mirror. Rory was grinning madly.

"Where were you going Bible Boy?" she continued

"Sorry?" he actually squeaked. He loosened his tie to get the lump out of his throat.

"Where were you flying to for Christmas?" she asked

"I was supposed to be with my grandparents in France" he replied, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Do you have backup plans?" Lorelei probed.

"No. My parents are in Japan." Lorelei thought silently. She knew about the Dugrey home. Massive, impressive, decorated to perfection and with all the warmth of a glossy photograph.

"There's no one at home?"

"No" Tristan said quietly. At this point, he was beyond the charm.

Lorelei loved snow, but she didn't like driving in it. They followed a huge snowplow on the highway, and she came to a momentous decision. No child should be alone for Christmas. She drove right past Tristan's exit and continued on towards Stars Hollow. Tristan was so lost in thought he didn't even notice. Rory did, and stared at her mother. Lorelei winked at her and kept driving. Tristan roused himself only when the jeep pulled into the Gilmore driveway. "Wait, this…"

Lorelei interrupted.

"I decided to kidnap you for Christmas. No one should be home alone except Macauley Kulkin. You can sleep in Rory's room. She can bunk in with me." The two women emerged from the car.

Tristan looked at the neat little house as he climbed out of the jeep. The driveway was still unshoveled. Lights twinkled in the deepening snow. Rory grinned madly and expertly ducked as a snowball whizzed by her shoulder.

"Missed!" she shrieked and dropped her big yellow backpack. Her saddle shoes were not the best foot ware for this but she darted behind Tristan. Another snowball sailed forward and smacked him in the chest.

"Hey! No fair! Tristan is neutral territory!" Rory shouted, laughing. Tristan looked down at the snowy blob on his jacket and thought he had fallen down the rabbit hole. Rory and her mother were now flinging snowballs at each other with gleeful abandon, laughing and shrieking with delight. Tristan began to laugh as they both slipped and slid across the lawn. Their throwing style deteriorated from carefully aimed to flinging and ducking, and finally ceased as they reached the front steps. Tristan wiped his jacket off, scooped up Rory's backpack and his bag and trudged to the house. The two Gilmores were still giggling madly as he approached. He had never seen anything so undignified or so joyous in his life. His mother would no more engage in a snowball fight with her child than she would eat in the kitchen!

"Welcome to Stars Hollow Tristan" Lorelei laughed. She looked beautiful, as did Rory. Tristan immediately saw where Rory's beauty had come from. Snowflakes clung to their hair, and melted into droplets on their faces. Rory brushed off her skirt and stamped the snow off her shoes as she mounted the stairs. Lorelei took Tristan by the arm and climbed the stairs behind her daughter. Kindness emanated from her.

"I grew up in the same kind of house. Dresses that you couldn't play in, the tree you could not touch, and toys that had to be taken care of rather than played with. Even though you have been giving Rory a hard time, I couldn't leave you alone in that big house," she said softly. Tristan swallowed hard and looked at Lorelei. Understanding shone in her eyes, but no pity. He couldn't take it if they pitied him.

"Now, I can't promise the type of food you may be used to, but we'll have a lot more fun tonight because it's Movie night!" she announced.

"Yay! Movie night" Rory said as they entered the front hall. Shoes were paired next to the door and coats hung on a hall tree. Tristan shed his timberland boots and whipped off his jacket, blazer and tie.

"Let's go to Luke's for supper and get the movies." Rory shouted as she scooted into another room. Tristan followed slowly and gazed around at the little house. Comfort and warmth washed over him. The eclectic living room was a delight. A small gaily decorated tree stood next to the stairs. He strolled into the kitchen, taking in the old-fashioned charm and absolute lack of stainless steel. Rory was not in the kitchen. Tristan wondered where she went. Just then, she emerged in jeans and a sweater looking as pretty as anyone he'd ever seen. He was a little nervous.

"Put your bag in here. I'll get the rest of my things later and move up to Mom's room. Rory said shyly. Tristan entered the room off the kitchen cautiously, expecting a pink or purple explosion and boy bands on the walls. He was surprised at the cozy hominess he found. Maps and Harvard stuff adorned the walls. Old furniture and a well-used desk crowded the room. Books were everywhere. He whistled silently as he took in some of the titles. He thought briefly about his clothes. He quickly shed his uniform and tugged on jeans and tee shirt. Most of his clothes were for warmer areas, but at least he had these. Rory grinned as he emerged.

"Wow, you look so different. Almost human" she zinged.

Tristan just shook his head, smiling ruefully. "I deserve that, after all I've put you through this year" he offered. "Truce?"

"Truce." Rory said softly.

"Come on kids." Lorelei called from the front hall.

They trudged through the still falling snow to Luke's. Tristan glanced around the diner as they settled at their table.

"How come it says Williams Hardware on the sign?" he whispered to Rory. He just watched as Rory and her mother teased the large, stern man in the plaid shirt. Luke turned his sharp gaze to Tristan and stood there expectantly. Tristan looked to Rory for help, "Just bring him a burger and fries," Rory offered.

"Another one. This stuff will kill you all" Luke grumbled and actually stalked away.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Tristan asked. Now, he was sure he had fallen down the rabbit hole.

"Yes. Luke is a health nut. This place used to be his dad's business. Luke turned it into a diner and left the sign up out of love and respect. He also serves the best food around. You'll see." Lorelei grinned wickedly, then turned to stare out the window at the snow. "Snow is magic" she whispered.

This was the third time he had heard this particular phrase.

"Why is snow magical?" he asked Rory as Luke brought their food.

"It is not magical. It is a pain. People drive like idiots. It's cold, it's wet and it's heavy. It just creates more work. Enjoy your meal" Luke said, and then turned to go back to the kitchen. Tristan was staring, so he caught the quick smile that spread across Luke's face as he glanced at Lorelei. Lorelei was looking back up at him, smiling broadly.

"Luke is the Grinch of Stars Hollow. He snarls down at us here in Whoville, but he makes the best food." And she tucked into her burger.

Tristan had to agree with her. The food was delicious. Full, they left the diner and Rory grabbed his arm. "We'll get the movies, you get the supplies." She called to Lorelei. Tristan entered the video store and Rory kept up a constant stream of comments as they looked at the movies. This was still surreal.

"Since you are the guest, you get to choose the theme." She instructed

"Theme?"

"Yes. What do you want to see?" she asked. He picked up a movie.

"Okay, now we find some others and develop the theme." Rory continued as she plucked the DVD box from his hand. He was entranced as she walked along, picking movies up, then putting them back, all the while telling him how they did or did not go with the one he picked. Finally, Tristan and Rory emerged from the video store in time to see Lorelei exit Doose's with a large brown bag filled to the top. Rory caught a glimpse of Dean walking in the other direction with a blonde girl. She looked down at her shoes briefly. Lorelei walked up to them and gave the bag to Tristan. It was amazingly heavy.

"I got extra supplies in case we are snowed in tomorrow." She said wickedly.

The little party tumbled into the Gilmore house and Tristan stood back as Rory and Lorelei sprang into action. Lorelei whipped into the kitchen and began to set up the snacks. Rory scooted into the living room and plumped pillows, cleared the coffee table and turned on the TV. A weather bulletin appeared and Rory and Tristan stopped to watch. It was going to snow for another 24 to 36 hours! Tristan was crestfallen

"I'm sorry Tristan. I guess you have to stay here for Christmas. I don't think the airport will open until Christmas afternoon." Rory said softly.

"I guess I should call my grandparents and let them know I won't get there until after the holiday." He said dejectedly. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed their number. Rory was surprised when he began to speak in perfect French. The rapid conversation was a marvel of linguistic skill. Rory found herself staring at him. Tristan didn't notice. He walked into the kitchen, still speaking, and stopped at the table.

"Lorelei, my grandmother would like to speak with you" he said and handed her the phone. Lorelei paused for a split second, and then took the phone.

"Hello Madame Dugrey. Yes, I'm Lorelei Gilmore, my daughter goes to Chilton with Tristan…"

Tristan stood at the sink and stared out the window as Lorelei talked with his grandmother. He caught the last of her conversation

"… it is no trouble. No one should be spend Christmas alone. It's our pleasure… Yes, he's right here." And she handed the phone back to Tristan. She was grinning. Tristan bid his grandmother farewell and snapped his phone shut.

"She sounds very nice." Lorelei offered gently.

"She is." Tristan replied. "What's all this?"

"Movie snacks. We should be in a sugar coma by the end of the third film if I chose well." Lorelei said perfectly calmly as she scooped up the platter and the bowls of food. Tristan followed her into the living room wondering where they were going to put any more food.

Tristan managed to stay awake for the first movie. The emotional upheaval of the day and the comfort of the couch worked like a drug and he was soon asleep. Lorelei tapped Rory on the arm and shut off the TV. She covered Tristan with a blanket and they quietly left the room. She and Rory went upstairs and soon the house was silent. Outside, the snow continued to fall.

Tristan awoke in confusion. Where was he? He looked around, and remembered that he was at Rory Gilmore's. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard noise outside. It was 4AM! He rose from the couch to see someone in the driveway shoveling. It was Luke. Something urged Tristan to dress and go out. He had never shoveled a day in his life, but he felt he had to do something.

"Good morning" he said as he approached. His breath came out in puffs, mingling with the light snow. Luke looked at him and almost grunted.

"There's another shovel on the porch" was all he said. Tristan got the shovel and began clearing the porch. He worked his way down the stairs and cleared a path along the walkway. Luke finished the driveway, and handed a broom to Tristan. "Brush off the car and we'll be done." He instructed. Tristan swept and Luke cleared away the snow from the shoveled driveway.

"Thanks for the help." Luke said and turned to leave.

"You're welcome." Tristan said. Luke turned and looked at him.

"Rory is a special girl. Dean hurt her. Don't you " was all he said. Then he practically stomped away. Tristan was dumfounded. Dean hurt Rory? How?

He stood in the early morning darkness for a moment. He raised his gaze to the sky to see the clouds racing away. It had stopped snowing and the stars were shining like diamonds scattered across blue velvet. The eastern sky was beginning to lighten. It was Christmas morning. Tristan turned and walked back into the house.

Lorelei was awakened by the smell of coffee. She pulled on her sweatshirt and shoved her feet into slippers. Tristan was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and sipping from a large mug.

"Coffee" she breathed and poured a cup. Once she had sipped, she smiled. "Merry Christmas" she said and sipped again.

"Merry Christmas" Tristan returned. He had never seen anyone so happy over a simple cup of coffee before.

"Why are you awake so early? She asked as she sat down at the table.

"I woke up at around 4. Luke was outside shoveling the driveway. I went out to help him." Tristan said simply.

"You shoveled?" she squealed softly and looked out the kitchen window.

"Thank you " she said happily. Tristan grinned. She was an unusual woman. "Oh, it stopped snowing!" She continued wistfully.

"Why is snow magical?" he asked.

"The best things in my life have happened when it snowed. Rory was born during a snowstorm." she finished. Tristan just nodded. He had never met anyone with such a positive outlook on life. It was slightly contagious.

"How did Dean hurt Rory?" he asked in a rush. Lorelei looked at Tristan.

"Luke said it while we shoveled." He added lamely. Lorelei caught a flash of need on that open face and decided to tell him. She kind of guessed that he liked Rory, yet acted like the little boy who put the frog into the lunchbox of a girl because he really liked her.

"Dean told Rory he loved her. She was taken by surprise. She doesn't rush into things, and is so honest it sometimes gets in her way. She couldn't say it back to him." Tristan looked at Lorelei in shock.

"She tried to explain to him but he didn't want to hear it. He wouldn't accept her apology because he was so hurt. She couldn't say those three words and not mean them." Lorelei watched his face. If she saw any cunning expression she would drop this kid off at the airport and leave him to his fate.

Tristan was dumbfounded. "Oh" was all he could manage. Just then, Rory came downstairs. She looked soft, sleepy and absolutely adorable. Tristan went under for the third time and fell absolutely in love. Lorelei actually saw it happen.

"Coffee" Rory sighed. When she sipped, then said "Merry Christmas" he laughed out loud.

"What?" she said. Lorelei just grinned.

"Get dressed. Luke's for Christmas breakfast!" Lorelei, suddenly energized, hopped up out of her seat.

They were the only ones in the diner. The 'closed' sign stayed up on the door. Luke actually looked happy to see them, especially Lorelei. The breakfast was wonderful and he watched with astonishment as Rory and Lorelei ate like truck drivers. It was the best Christmas morning he could remember. His flight was rescheduled, and Lorelei and Rory drove him to the airport on their way the Richard and Emily's Christmas feast.

"Thank you Lorelei. Thanks Rory" He said truthfully as he pulled his bag from the jeep. Rory turned to climb back into the car, then turned and kissed him. "Merry Christmas Tristan" she grinned and jumped back into the car. Tristan was rooted to the sidewalk. The jeep pulled away, and he still stood there, a truly goofy expression on his face.

"What flight son?" a redcap asked

"Uh, Air France flight 1225." He said as he roused himself to action. Christmas wasn't so bad after all!

Christmas Present

The falling snow wrapped everything in a thick blanket of silence and the lack of any other color was remarkable. A flash of brilliance caught his eye as a blue jay swooped onto the birdfeeder beneath the trees. "The color of her eyes." he thought

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Tristan turned and grinned.

"Yes. Let's get this party started."

Tristan pulled on his scarf and gloves. The sled was outside, a bow saw strapped to the handle. Rory was in the hallway with a blonde haired little boy and brown haired girl. Three pairs of those remarkable blue eyes looked back at him. His heart sang. The children were practically vibrating with excitement.

"Daddy come on!" they chorused.

"Are we ready to get that tree?" he asked in all seriousness. He really loved Christmas.

"Yay!" they cheered and raced out the door. Tristan cupped Rory's smiling face and kissed her soundly.

"Snow IS magical." He whispered.


End file.
